The Enemy of My Enemy
by artemis-golden-arrow
Summary: Klonnie - Bonnie/Klaus. One-shot. Post 3x15. Klaus goes to Bonnie to propose a team-up.


**A/N: Not quite sure what this is, it just kind of came to me earlier and I had to write it down.**

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

It was late.

Bonnie was sitting at the Forbes kitchen table, alone in the house, working on the back homework she'd missed this week after staying home from school. She hadn't been able to face anyone, especially Elena, since her mother had been turned by Damon. With her father away on business, Caroline had given her an extended invitation to stay, so she wouldn't be truly alone, and she'd brought her assignments home so her friend wouldn't get too far behind.

Although Abby wasn't dead-dead, her existence so far, as a vampire, had been far from easy, and Caroline refused to let Bonnie go through things alone. Right now, while Sheriff Forbes was working, Caroline had Abby out in the woods, teaching her how to find animals from which to feed. Bonnie found it hard to focus on her homework, knowing that somewhere, her mother and her best friend were killing something and drinking its blood.

Someone stepped into the kitchen, startling Bonnie, since she hadn't realized she wasn't alone in the house. She glanced up briefly, expecting to see Liz Forbes, and she caught enough of a glimpse of Klaus to go on high alert. She pretended that she wasn't bothered by his presence in her friend's home, but her heart started racing and her adrenaline pumping. She wasn't ready for a solo showdown with the hybrid.

"Hello, Bonnie," Klaus said, standing across the table from her. It was a friendly enough greeting, spoken in his incredible accent that didn't affect Bonnie in _any_ way, and she could tell he was even smiling as he said it. She peeked up at him for just a moment and saw that she was right about the smile.

"Caroline's not here," she told him, refusing to glance up from the pages of her textbook to acknowledge him more than she had just by answering. "So you can go. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

Klaus smirked, seeing through the young witch's bravado. "I'm not here to see Caroline." His smirk vanished when Bonnie still didn't look up, but he knew his next words would get her attention. "I'm here to see you."

His words caught Bonnie's notice for all of the second she took to look up at him, cock an eyebrow, and look back down at her schoolwork. What could he possibly want with her? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to get it.

"Size two," Bonnie told him in a dismissive tone, "my favorite color is green, and I prefer rings and pendants to bracelets."

Klaus fought to keep from smirking at the girl's cheek and failed, snickering softly in appreciation of her wit, knowing that he should have expected it. Apparently, Caroline had told her everything, and leave it to the Bennett witch to throw it in his face. Certainly not many people would have dared.

"Not that you aren't beautiful, Bonnie," Klaus said, "but I didn't come here looking for a girlfriend."

His words interested her more than she wanted to let on. And he thought she was beautiful? _Focus, Bonnie!_

Keeping her eyes glued to the table, she asked, "So, what did you come here for?"

"I hear you aren't getting along so well with the Salvatores," he said. "I can relate. They're always stabbing the people who trust them in the backs."

Bonnie didn't answer. She knew all about Klaus's dealing with the Salvatores. She hadn't thought about the fact Elijah must have shared the news of Damon snapping her mother's neck with the rest of his siblings, but it made sense that he'd let them know there was no way for Esther to kill them now that the Bennett magic that kept her in their world had been severed.

Klaus took her silence for encouragement.

"And I figured, we now have a common goal," he said.

"And what might that be?" Bonnie asked, wishing more than anything that he would just leave her well enough alone. Why did the vampires and hybrids always come looking for her? Couldn't they leave her be? Find someone else's life to ruin?

"The destruction of the Salvatores," he answered, just as calmly as if he were discussing washing dishes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, feeling guilty as she stared down at her books. The words jumbled into one big blob, and she blinked the tears away. The last thing she was going to do was cry in front of a thousand year old hybrid.

If she was honest with herself, she had thought about hurting Stefan and Damon, inflicting so much pain on them that they'd never disrespect her or her life or her loved ones again. But thinking it, and acting on it, were two vastly different things.

"When the only two vampires you trusted are willing to kill you and your mother to protect the doppelganger?" Klaus said. He was aware he was treading on dangerous ground, but he wanted to make sure Bonnie knew he was willing to help her with this. "Although our reasons are different, we both want the same thing. To make Stefan and Damon suffer."

"The enemy of my enemy?" Bonnie asked, finally looking up. Her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. "You're no different than they are. You all just want to use me for your own ends, and then, when I become an obstacle, you'd kill me just as quickly."

"Not exactly, Bonnie," Klaus answered, thinking about Greta and Maddox. Damon had killed them both, and Klaus still wasn't past their loss. He'd had very few trusted companions over the years, but they were two of them. "You see, I _value_ my witches."

"Get out," she told him, staring him in the eyes. She couldn't deal with this. She didn't want to take revenge. She just wanted them all to stay the hell away from her.

"All right then," Klaus said, knowing when not to push. "But if you change your mind, love, you know where to find me."

And with that, he left Bonnie alone in the Forbes kitchen, contemplating his words.


End file.
